


Possessive GB sans x child reader  - cuddlesthefan34 - Wattpad

by Lunatheshinyeevee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatheshinyeevee/pseuds/Lunatheshinyeevee
Summary: Sans is taking a walk through the woods until he spots a family with a five-year old child with them what would sans do?





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone it's me cuddles and welcome to this fanfic I'm making to of them the other and this is possessive GB sans x child and the other is called yandere GB sans x reader hope you enjoy it 

see ya!!


	2. Anther A/N

I have just thought of an idea the Gaster Blasters (the ones that have full formed body's) kidnapped children from there human parents and raised then as there own but sometimes they even tern the child they kidnapped into a GB pup and they can be a yandere so ya I hope you enjoy the fanfics I have made 

see ya!!!!


	3. Chapter 1

(GB sanses POV)

I was walking through the woods on the side of mount Ebbot when I heard arguing coming from this way so I hid behind some bushes.

after a minute three humans came waking by two of them were adults (I'm going to make her parents abusive :p) and one was a little girl she looked scared hmm.

then the two adults started to hit the little girl "I have to do something " I said to myself as I got ready to attack the two adults and take the child (gaster blasters are known to kidnap children) I waited for a few minutes until it was getting too extreme "alright I've had enough" I growled as I ran out of the bushes.

and when I did that I tackled them knocking them all down then I grabbed the child and ran back to the den and laid her down in a nest after I did that I went back to her nasty parents to see that they had woken up and are looking confused I then went at them tearing them apart making them scream for help, heh none is going to help them heh.

(end of chapter see ya!!!!!)


	4. Chapter 2 escape

Luna's POV

"Ugh, my head," I said as I sat up and looked around and saw that I was in a cave of some sort I then looked around to see the creature asleep omg "what the hell? I must get out of here said as I stood up and tip-toe out of the cave and once I was out I ran for it.

(sans's POV)

"yawn" I yawned as I sat up and looked around.... wait where is luna! (don't ask on how he knows Luna's name) I shouted as I stood up and ran out of the den and started to sniff for her (Gaster Blasters are like wolfs;) I had finally picked up on the sent and started to run after her howling in the process.

(luna's POV)

I ran as fast as I could the beast would have found out by now that I have left I'm so screwed I then heard a howl "oh no he has found out I'm so dead" ran faster I could hear him coming closer until everything went black.

(sans's POV)

I had found her running away from me hmm I had shot some sleeping potion at her making her fall asleep sigh I then picked her up and started walking back home I then placed her back into her nest I then laid down in my own nest for her to wake up.

End of chapter see ya!!!!!


	5. Chapter 3 pain part 1

A/N

Okay before we begin there is going to be skin melting, bones cracking and reshaping so be warned and if you don't like this kind of stuff you can skip see ya!!

(Luna's POV)

"ugh my head," I said as I sat up and looked around to see that I was back in the cave dame it he got me I said to myself as I heard something behind me "what the hell?".

I said to myself as I turned around to see that skeleton beast o_o "oh no what is he going to do to me?" I asked myself..... oh god no!

(sans's POV)

wile luna was asleep I went out and got a special liquid (i can't tell you what is you will have to find out;) and returned back to the den with it and waited for luna to wake up.

(1 hour later)

she had finally woken up and she then turned around to face me I then held the syringe up in front of her she then made an o_o face and tried to get away but she wasn't fast enough as I was faster I grabbed her and injected to liquid into her arm and then she passed out.

end of part 1 sorry if it was short

see ya!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 3 pain part 2

sans's pov

"sigh I guess it's taking longer than I thought," I said as I looked at luna who was asleep sigh but then I saw that her skin was started to melt off of her bones along with her flash.

(time skip because i don't want to get sike)

all of her skin and flesh are all gone all that's left was her bone structure then her bones started to reshape witch looks painful I could hear her whimper as they reshape sigh.

1 hour later

It was done her bones have reshaped and she was asleep sigh time to sleep it's nighttime.

end of part 2 agin sorry of it's short  
see ya!!!


End file.
